Starting Over
by OragamiBeauty
Summary: I've been drinking a lot, lately, baby. It's the only way I can get you out of my mind." Sakura x VariousMales. Rated T for character death and future language/suggestive comments or situations.


A/N: Yo! I decided to do this weird,slightly angsty thingy right here. It's gonna be more dramatic in later chapters,so bear with me.  
Disclaimer: I dont own _Naruto_. But,neither do you,so HAH!

* * *

She sat there infront of her late husband's tombstone,lit cigarette dangling precariously from bright red lips,manicured hands working at a medium-sized Rubix Cube.

"I've been drinking a lot lately,baby. It's the only way I can get you out of my mind." Before the death,her voice was melodic and warm,like a summer breeze making windchimes sing. But,now,after two years of continuous smoking,it was low and slightly raspy,her words tilting into each other in the way only a true drunk's voice could.

She easily solved the cube,setting it on the grave before she dropped the half-burnt cigarette,already moving to light another.

"I go through around two or three packs a day,even though I hadnt ever smoked before it happened. And,I bet you've noticed that I wear more make-up. It's because I cant sleep,and I cant let our friends seeing those dark circles. I know you detested make-up,baby,but I have to. You know I have to." With every exhale,the air around her filled with more and more smoke. She stood up slowly,smoothing out her tight blue jeans,adjusting her black tube top. Her shoes today were stilettos,her ears adorned by several silver studs. Her lower lip was pierced,along with her left eyebrow.

She had changed so much since he died. She smoked,she drunk more,and she looked like a frickin' _teenager_. But,that's what she essentially was,at the young age of twenty three. And,she had already lost a husband. She couldnt help but chuckle dryly at the whole senario.

They had married right when Sakura turned eighteen,running around for a couple of months,being wild,until they had crawled back home. They had moved into a small apartment,him working at his art studio while she was a tattoo artist. Their only child was a large German Sheppard named Shiro,who she still loved and took care of. They were married for three years before the accident happened. He was coming home from work and,being the idiot he was,he decided to take a short cut. He went through the bad part of town and someone jumped him,running off with a wallet and leaving him with a bullet in his forehead. To this day,the bitter woman still couldnt touch a gun.

But,life had gone on. She kept her job as a tattoo artist,doing piercings and drawing on people during the day before she hit the bars at night. She drank her grief and vehemence away,drowning her thoughts in vodka,silently making a testament to her fallen love.

"You'll never guess what happened last night,baby. Someone asked me out! I said sure,because I was just getting so fed up with having nothing to do but drink,drink,drink. So,I'm gonna meet him tonight at a restruant. The first night i've spent outside the bar in a long time. Are you happy for me,baby? I'm finally starting to moving on,starting over. But,dont worry,i'll never forget you. No matter what,i'll always be your Sakura..." She smiled down at the tombstone,caressing the cold rock with the tips of her fingers before turning,walking out of the cemetary.

The autumn breeze picked up slightly,making her hot pink hair fly in her face as emerald eyes glanced back at the tombstone,reading it for the something-hundredth time. Gold and red leaves rolled onto the grave,nudging the Rubix cube as Sakura left the grounds.

_**In Memory of Deidara  
**__**May He Rest In Piece...**_

* * *

A/N: Did you lurve it? Hmmm? If you did,and especially if you didnt,REVIEW! I dont know who im gonna make her end up with. I guess i'll just roll with it as it comes along. Oh,and just so you know,THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. Just making that clear. I'm probably gonna put several dates in here,with lots of different people,so tell me who you want her to go out with! Whoever is the most requested will be the one to get her in the end. And,I will update this. As soon as someone tells me who her first date is gonna be with. So,hurry and give me a suggestion!


End file.
